The Animal Resource Facility (ARF) at the Chiles Research Institute of Providence Medical Center consists of twelve rooms and associated entrance, hallways, and elevator in the basement floor near the loading dock of the hospital. This area has been converted from a gross human pathology laboratory to the facility for small animal (rodent) housing and care, with all cages of the individually ventilated type (Thoren), in two previous stages at the Chiles Research Institute. While much has been accomplished in these two previous stages with non-federal funds, the completion of this rodent facility requires the improvements described in this application as phase III. The goal of this animal facility improvement program will be to add improvements to complete the washroom, add cage racks, change stations, dumping station, bottle filler, microscope and blood pressure stations, and improve the ventilation required for the improved washroom. Although Providence Medical Center has allotted the space and provided previous substantial renovation, equipment, and support funds, adequate sanitation facilities and equipment, ventilation, and diagnostic equipment are still needed to achieve the goals of the improvement program. The 2,568 square foot rodent facility, enlarged by allocation of additional rooms, is divided into twelve rooms, including cleaning room, dump station, procedure room, toilet with shower, three animal housing rooms, and an office. All sections that are being renovated have sealed ceilings and walls, and seamless 'Tarkett' floors that are suitable for animal housing. The renovations requested consist of installation of a cage/bottle washer, adding doors and removing doors to improve traffic flow, conversion of the storage refrigerator to a dump station room, replacement of a locally fabricated hood with an approved fume hood, installation of a water bottle filler, and conversion of a toilet to an office. The equipment requested is for a cage/bottle washer, change and dump stations, additional racks of cages, blood pressure measurement system, and a microscope. Personnel to staff the ARF include Dr. Hermsmeyer, who will be the Director of the facility responsible to Dr. Gilbert and the Administration for its operation, Drs. Arthur Hall and Christine Parks, as veterinary consultants to the operation of the ARF and the Chiles Research Institute, and Patricia Weinrich, a certified laboratory animal technician (AALAS). We project that during the next year, 5,000-6,000 adult rats, 3,000-4,000 neonatal rats, and 3,000-4,000 mice from the ARF will be needed for experiments carried out as portions of funded NIH grants. The goals of this application are to improve cage cleaning, prevent cross-contamination, and provide a safe environment for caretakers and other staff.